A disposable diaper can comprises a laminate having a liquid absorbent pad enclosed within a liquid permeable inner shell and a liquid impermeable outer shell. The diaper has a rear portion and a front portion. Fasteners can be attached to edges of the rear portion and arranged to provide closure about the wearer upon engagement with respective landing areas on the front portion of the diaper. Each diaper fastener can be convertible from an installed condition, to a deployed condition, and to a closed condition. If the diaper fasteners are reopenable, they can each also be converted from the closed condition to an opened condition, and then between a reclosed condition and a reopened condition.
A reopenable diaper fastener can comprise an outer attachment section, an inner attachment section, a target section, and a fastening section. The attachment sections are intended to be permanently attached, by the diaper manufacturer, to the outer and inner surfaces, respectively, of the edge of the rear portion of the diaper. The target section is intended for permanent attachment, by a user, to the landing area on the front portion of the diaper. The fastening section is initially releasably attached to the target section and is intended to be unattached and reattached, by a user, to open, reclose and reopen the fastener.
A diaper fastener will also typically include a first fingerlift attached to the target section and a second, different fingerlift attached to the fastening section. The first fingerlift is gripped by the user when converting the fastener from the installed condition to the closed condition. The second different fingerlift is gripped by the user when opening, reclosing, and reopening the fastener.